survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbs
Orbs serve as item enhancements that can upgrade items and boost their abilities. Orbs can be purchased at the Orb Gachapon for 500 coins each. You can only add a maximum of three Orbs onto an item. The Game Master's Sword is the only item that cannot be upgraded with Orbs (the Game Master's Coil and Game Master Stars also could not be upgraded before their removal in Version 1.24 and Version 1.30, respectively). There are five different Orb rarities. The better the Orb, the bigger the impact the Orb will have on an item. Better Orbs also are harder to obtain. Common (80%) - Orbs have a minor impact. Rare (13.25%) - Orbs have little impact. Epic (4.5%) - Orbs have a noticeable impact. Unique (1.5%) - Orbs have a big impact. Legendary (0.75%) - Orbs have a massive impact. Some Orbs only work on certain gear. For example, the Extra Bandages Orb only works with the First Aid Kit. Some orbs do not have all 5 tiers. Trivia * If an enemy is killed via the Karma effect while using a Darkheart, the life-stealing ability will not be activated, making it inadvisable to use on said item. * The Ego Expander Orb was previously named the Ego Expander 2400. * The Faster Bullet Orb was previously named Sharp Eyes. * Prior to Version 1.28, the Critical Aim Orb was underpowered as it provided a smaller damage increase when compared to the Damage Boost Orb. It was buffed in Version 1.28 to be deal more damage. ** In the same update, the Damage Boost Orb received its own Common variant. * Insta-kill (100 damage) always ignores any effect from Immunity and Tanker. * The remaining damage after negation by the Tanker Orb equipped is rounded down. ** For example, if you take 7 damage while having a legendary Tanker Orb equipped, you will only take 5 damage when its exact damage is 5.95 damage. *Most enemies will turn green when afflicted with the Venom Shank Orb, although some do not. **It's much more reliable to depend on the visible "Poisoned!" indicator above a poisoned enemy's head to deter whether or not you poisoned it. *Death Bomb Orb works on all entities, including the Ring Balloon and Bosses. *The Boss Hunter Orb is the rarest Orb in the game, as it only comes in Unique and Legendary versions. *In Version 1.35, the Flame Tongue, Quick Dash, Critical Aim and Bosshunter Orb stats were tweaked slightly. The new Ringsplosion Orb was also implemented. The Arthur's Sword Orb was also changed so that large weapons no longer add weight to the user. **Ringsplosion was renamed to Coinsplosion in Version 1.39. *As of Version 1.36, Venom Shank's damage and poison rate has been buffed. This patch also included various other Orb balance changes, namely effecting; Frostbite, Death Bomb, Ego Expander, Cloak, Metabolism, Quick Reload, and Faster Arms. * In a Twitter post, Vyriss has stated that there is an unused orb decal (image sprite) in-game meant for use by GameMasters (SD2 Admins in-game, A.K.A "GM"). However. this was never used, likely because GMs can use commands to modify their gear effects. Category:Shop Category:Mechanics